


color coding

by yeolslv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst?, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, cocky mark, stubborn hyuck, they hate each other, this may suck im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolslv/pseuds/yeolslv
Summary: haechan, the vocalist of DREAMING and mark, MAD CITY’S bassist meet once again in a battle of the bands





	color coding

 

 

_Black on black,_

that was the name of the most famous venue in the city, owned by lee taeyong, a young entrepreneur and band enthusiast who's main goal is to help birth a new and successful local band.

 

  

the phone started ringing, mark looked at the little clock on his nightstand _"4:00AM" ,_  why was jeno calling him this late? he thought

 

 _"MARK HI YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS BUT THE BLACK ON BLACK VENUE IS HAVING A BATTLE OF THE BANDS AND I SIGNED US UP AND WE GOT ACCEPTED"_ jeno screamed over the phone

 

_"wait what, aren't they like really picky with who enters the venue? we got kicked out last time we tried to convince them to let us be the opening act for Cherry Bomb remember?"_

 

 _"BUT THEY WANT TO HELP LOCAL BANDS NOW, WHY AREN'T YOU EXCITED MARK PERFORMING THERE HAS BEEN OUR DREAM FOR SO LONG"_  

 

 _"stop yelling oh my god, i'm excited but its 4 am and we have school tomorrow goodnight jeno thank you"_ mark didn't wait for jeno to reply and hanged up, he was really happy, their little band was getting a big opportunity to perform in front of a lot of people and maybe even winning the battle of the bands but he was also tired they've been rehearsing everyday after school, it was almost like they knew they were going to perform soon.

 

they meta couple of years ago in that same venue, jeno and mark bumped at each other at the mosh pit and started talking right after, then jeno introduced his best friend renjun to mark, all three of them had the same dream of forming a band, and thats how  **MAD CITY** was born, mark as the bassist, jeno as the drummer and renjun as the vocalist and guitarist.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mark’s band MAD CITY is inspired by a mix of state champs and neck deep, whereas hyuck’s is a mix of the 1975 and the neighborhood, some lyrics from said artist will be included on the story.
> 
> hi, this is my first "work" so please comment if you have any suggestions and/or opinions!


End file.
